warriors_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Heppywolfes
Welcome Hello there, User:Heppywolfes! Welcome to ! Thank you for your contribution to Sundusk! If you in any way need help with articles, feel free to contact me, or another admin! We'd be happy to help if you have any troubles! This message is automated, so you don't need to thank me, but nonetheless, we mean it when we say we hope to see more articles from you in the future! Happy hunting! TheQueenOfThisShip (talk) 01:00, January 5, 2019 (UTC) ^^ - Heppywolfes Categories Hi! I'm an admin on here. I've noticed you put a lot of categories on your Tawnystar (TIWICAL) article, most of which are book(?) names. I wanted to check if most of these books were already finished or planned out? I'm going to have to remove a couple of them either way, but I wouldn't want to remove one that Tawnystar has, say, a major role in, or one that's finished and published! Also, please give the Category Rules a reread to avoid any future mistakes and confusions like this. Thanks :) 09/08/19 Alright! The books are already finished yes they are and sorry for the HUGE amount of categories :) - Heppywolfes Alright, thanks for replying! Don’t worry about it, just make sure you add more than ten cats into all of the categories (only if they feature in the books, of course) and try not to abandon them, haha. x 2019/08/13 RE: Hi! I saw your message on Marshywillow's talk page. I'm actually the person who created the bases, so I might be able to help better :) Unfortunately, because of what program I used for the character bases, they aren't compatible with Microsoft Paint. That's stated on the Character Blanks article itself. Sorry about that! However, there is an art program (that I use myself) that is free that you can use instead. It's called Medibang Paint! You can view the link to the safe download page here. It might take a small while to get used to, but the Character Blanks/Charart Tutorials guides you through that in the General Overview :) I hope that helped slightly if I properly understood your issue! Feel free to reply back to me on my Talk Page if you want to. 2019/08/12 Thanks so much for replying :D but there's a problem... I got Medibang Paint, but it won't let me on the app :/ what do I do now? - Heppywolfes Hmm, what exactly is it saying or doing? If you downloaded it on PC and went through all of the install processes correctly it should have given you a desktop shortcut app to use. If it’s simply crashing the moment you open it, try uninstalling the program and follow this (sorry that I didn’t originally link this!) when you install it next time or see if you have anything that might lag out your computer open at all and remove/close them. Sorry for my late reply, by the way, ^^; 2019/08/13 It's fine! I wasn't clear enough. After I installed Medibang paint, I tried to get on... But every time I try to get on, it makes me install it over and over and over again... So did I do anything wrong or do you know what to do? - Heppywolfes Try uninstalling (don't just delete it, uninstall it fully) and reinstalling the app then. Follow the tutorial I linked word-for-word and it should work. If not, try contacting Medibang's Customer Support! x 13th August 2019 - 4:27 PM (BST) Yes, yes it will!! Medibang and Firealpaca are practically the same programs (developed by the same company), so the bases will work on it. :D 13th August 2019 - 4:54 PM (BST) Yay :D - Heppywolfes